


Some Say

by BethOblivion



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anxious GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Awkward Flirting, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flirting, Gream - Freeform, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Webcam/Video Chat Sex, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethOblivion/pseuds/BethOblivion
Summary: After a steamy stream one night that leads to Dream and George having phone sex afterwards, both end up with confused emotions and don't know how to cope with these new found feelings. Dream will try to reach out to George in hopes of clarity of some sort; but George isn't willing to talk about it.How will these two deal with the situation they find themselves in?Will Dream be able to get through to George before it's to late?Inspired by the song "Some Say" - Nea
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship, gream - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 167





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please note all writing is done with absolute respect to the content creators. Both Dream and George have stated they are fine with fanfiction being written about them and them being shipped with each other. 
> 
> The title and story is inspired by the song "Some Say" by Nea. Enjoy :D

#  What was that 

"Oh please," Sapnap's laughter rang through the headset. ", like you could beat **me** in a fight." Dream smirked at his best friend's joke. They both knew who would really come out on top in that situation, but for the sake of the stream, Dream played along. "What ever would I do if Sapnap pointed a sword at me?" He feigned his fright, "I think I would faint! Oh George, save me!" Dream ran his character over towards George's, crouching behind him. 

George drew his sword, holding back his laughter. "I will protect the helpless maiden, Dream!" He proclaimed. Their laughter filled the call as chat exploded with excitement. "Thank you, thank you!" Dream chuckled, making his voice higher. Sapnap rushed towards George and they began to fight. Both being skilled fighters, it went on for awhile. Chat and Dream both cheering them on. In the end, it was Sapnap who ended up dying.

"Yes!" George and Dream both cheered as Sapnap let out a series of curses, saying how he wasn't really trying this time. This made both boys burst out in laughter, Dream's wheeze making an appearance. 

After they calmed down, Dream turned to George. "My hero! However can I repay you?" 

George huffed, "With a kiss, of course. What else?" 

Sapnap laughed as Dream shouted **'What?!'**. Chat started spamming _KISS KISS KISS_ over and over again. Sapnap quickly joining in on their antics. Dream went silent for a few moments as he felt heat rise to his cheeks. He furrowed his brow at this; not understanding why that had made him blush. He looked over to his second monitor where he had George's stream open. He saw everything chat was saying then he finally glanced up at George. He doesn't know why he did...

It was like he just wanted to see how reacted to what was happening. He doesn't understand why his stomach flipped at the way George almost looked- shy. As if what he had said embarrassed him. Dream shook his head, _'this is all a joke'_ he told himself, _'all a joke'_. 

"Fine, FINE!" Dream began, running towards George, "Ohhhhhh Georgeeeeeee-" 

George took off, shouting how he changed his mind. "PUCKER UP, PRETTY BOY!" Dream called as he followed close behind him. The chase went on for awhile; George dodging obstacles as Dream yelled _'LEMME KISS YOU ALREADY'_ from behind him. Dream almost caught him a few times and before long he had him backed into a corner. "I've got you now!" He proclaimed, slowly crouching his way towards him. "Stay back!" George said, bringing out his sword. 

"Oh come on now..." Dream trailed off, inching closer and closer to him. ", we both know you'd love to kiss me." 

Dream's eyes went to George's face quickly. His mouth was opened in a 'O' shape; he was speechless for a few seconds. "Shut up." He finally replied with a nervous chuckle. 

Dream drew in a breathe, his voice lowering. "No." He moved even closer to George's character, his eye's barely leaving George's real face. "You'd want me to kiss you, wouldn't you? Slowly, gently, _rough_? How would you like it?" 

Chat was questioning was happening at this point. Dream's eyes monitored his face carefully. He was less than one block from George's character now...

"Hey guys, sorry I took so long. My food just got here." Sapnap's cheery voice rang out, startling the two boys. Neither had even realized Sapnap had left. Dream sat silently processing what he had just done as George made a quick excuse to end his stream half an hour early. Dream watched as the stream went offline, his mind racing. 

"What was that..."


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect so many people to have already seen and enjoyed my work already! I'm so very grateful :D Also, I am changing the title of this story from "High on love" to "Some Say" as I found a more fitting song for what I am looking to write about. The song is Some Say by Nea. 
> 
> Smut will be a more prominent part of this chapter as well as a bit of angsty conversation!

Dream didn't really know how long he had been hazily going about his day as he kept replaying everything that had happened. So many questions were piling up in his mind that he couldn't find an answer to that he was willing to accept. 

Why had he allowed himself to get carried away with the flirting? Why had his body reacted the way it had to the things he said, to George's reactions...? Why did he want to continue it? Deep down he had already figured out why. He just didn't know how to process it. 

He liked George. 

After all the years of their friendship, after everything they had been through. Why now? Why had they appeared all of a sudden? Dream lay silently on his bed, staring at his ceiling as the sun set, casting a golden glow through his window. He had been turning all these questions over in his mind for so long that he hadn't realized just how late it had gotten. Patches laid curled up by his side; purring gently. He sighed, rubbing his face with exasperation. He turned on his side and Patches caught his attention as she stretched, bothered by his movements. Dream smiled slightly as he pet her, "I'm so confused right now, Patches. Any advice?" Patches looked up at him as he said her name. She blinked at him a few times and a soft _meow_ came from her. Dream chuckled as he sat up on the edge of his bed. "I don't think catnip could help me out here. Although," he turned towards her ", I'm sure you'd love some, wouldn't you?" 

Dream scooped Patches up in his arms, her immediate protest to being held was announced as she squirmed to get free. "Stop wiggling, I'm just bringing you to get the damn catnip!" Once they got into the kitchen, Dream let her free of her temporary jail. He shook his head as he laughed lightly, opening the cupboard to get the catnip. He took some and watched as she happily flopped and rolled around on the floor. Dream was watching her for a time before he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He took it out, a pit of guilt and worry settling in his stomach as soon as he saw a few missed messages from Sapnap. All of them expressing his concern for both his friends and why they had left so suddenly. Dream bit his lip as he unlocked his phone to read the texts properly. _Hey u and George both left all of sudden ??_ _Dream Im worried about whatever happened_ _i looked back at the stream footage. things got really...hot fast. what was all that about?_ _Sorry if that question was too personal_ Leaning back against his kitchen counter, Dream read over the messages carefully. He wasn't sure how to respond. He hadn't spoken to George since the stream. God only knows how he's feeling. Dream could barely comprehend anything that he had done just hours earlier. He knew Sapnap already suspected something more than just friendly bromantic jokes, he was just doing his best to tread lightly around anything that could upset him. Taking time to think over his reply for a few moments, he settled for quick and to the point as he wasn't ready to go into any detail. _I needed some time to think some things over dont worry c: i'll tell you more later_ Sapnap's reply came moments later, a simple _Alright, talk to u later'._

Deciding to try and distract himself for awhile, he went onto twitter. Which ended up being a mistake. Most of his mentions and feed was all about what could have happened between him and George. Most of his fans were trying to figure it out. Some already had but it was still up for speculation as he barely could even come to terms with his discovery. 

Dream turned his attention back to Patches as he shut off his phone and dropped to the floor unceremoniously. George crossed his mind in that moment. He wondered what he had felt, what he was feeling now and what he had made out of this mess they had created. Unlocking his phone, Dream scrolled through his contacts until he found George's name. Hesitating over the call button for a few seconds, he cursed under his breathe and pressed dial. He put the phone to his ear and felt his chest tighten out of pure nerves. The ringing in his ear went on for what seemed like forever; he pressed his lips into a tight line. Just as he was about to give up and press end- "Dream." George's breathy voice came through the speaker, causing Dream to inhale sharply. "Hey..." He greeted timidly. He wasn't sure what else to say. What could he say? Almost everything he had done today was purely impulsive. Him calling George was no exception. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence on both ends, Dream sputtered out a question, "I-I just wanted to check up on you. How are you doing?" 

George was silent for a few more seconds following his question; Dream could tell he was surveying his answer carefully before responding. "I'm alright, I guess. You?" 

Dream didn't really know how to answer it. How was he? Confused was definitely a top option there. Possibly a tiny bit stupid. Maybe even an emotional wreck could be a choice. "I really don't know, George." Dream leant his head back against the cupboard door. He looked around the kitchen; it was beginning to become dark now. The fiery gleam of the sunset almost completely washed out by incoming darkness. "I want to say I'm sorry for how I was this morning on your stream. I took it too far-" George cut him off abruptly. "Don't apologize, Dream. It's okay. I just- I just don't know where any of that came from. It was so..." He trailed off, seemingly not being able to find the right words. 

"Intense." Dream stated, as Patches nudged against his knee happily. 

"Intense..." Echoed George. The quiet that followed wasn't painful, per-se. It could be described as more **electric**. Dream licked his lips, "Did you like it when I...said those things?" 

Dream cursed himself out for saying that, thinking immediately it would scare George away even more. Another apology was forming on the tip of his tongue when- "Yes." Dream felt himself stop breathing for a moment. His hand that had that had been absent mindedly stroking Patches stopped (much to her protest). "What did you like about it?" He pressed as he got up from the floor, and began walking aimlessly around; his heart and mind racing. 

"It felt good, your words. I wanted them to come true." 

Somehow Dream had found his way back to his room. He laid down on his bed. "I can make them real, if you wanted." George didn't respond for a moment, causing Dream to become anxious as the seconds ticked on. 

"Make them come true." 

Dream stared up at his ceiling, goosebumps rising on his skin. "Go to your bedroom." It wasn't a suggestion, it was a command. Dream heard shuffling as he presumed George made his way to his room. "Okay, I'm here." 

"Good, now I want you to imagine some things for me." George murmured in acknowledgement to Dream's words. "Imagine I am next to you, laying down on your bed. We're cuddling, my arms wrapped around you. You're safe." He heard George inhale. "I reach a hand up to your face, turning it so you look towards me. I smile as I gaze into your eyes and tell you just how attractive you are. How much you mean to me..." 

Dream closes his eyes as well, immersing himself into the story he was creating, "I lean down and our lips meet. The kisses are soft at first, gentle. Like I'm afraid to break you. As time goes on they grow more hot, passionate. I get on top of you, dominating you as we grind against each other. The sounds of sloppy kisses, moans, and the bed creaking under us as we move fill the air." 

Dream could hear George's labored breathing through the phone. He bit his lip as his pants grew tight at the sound. He was making him feel this way...

"Touch yourself." 

George seemed to choke at this. "W-what?!" He sputtered. 

"You heard me." Dream whispered seductively through the mic. "Put your hand in your pants and stroke your cock." 

George did what he asked. His hand gripped his penis and his body shuddered with excitement. Dream didn't know how to feel at this point, he just knew it was to late to back track now, and besides...he wanted this. "Now stroke that dick of yours. Pretend its me who's hand is gripped tightly around it. Pretend our lips are connected, our bodies pressed tightly against one another's."

George was trying his best to stifle light groans as he blushed furiously. Dream heard this, of course. "Don't be afraid to make noise," He smirked ", you will sound so fucking hot moaning in my ear." 

George gasped at Dream's words. "I want to hear you, too." 

"Your wish is my command." Seconds later his hand was on his own cock, stroking it to the muffled sound of George's moans of pleasure. They spent a good length of thing this way, enjoying each others whimpers of indulgence. Dream would whisper sweet nothings, George returning with a light gasp or pleasured sob. The closer and closer they came to the edge, the more Dream edged them on. Dirty words spilling from his mouth. All about the sexual fantasies he had about George - what he would do to him if he was truly there next to him. 

"Fuck! I'm gonna c-cum." George announced, "I'm so close, Dream please..." 

Panting, Dream pumped his dick faster. "Cum for me. Cum for me hard. Come on, you got this. You're so close, baby." 

He heard George moan over and over, causing him to get closer and closer to his release. His body went ridged as he heard his name cried out as George came. Dream used the gasps and groans of George's satisfaction to get himself over that final barrier. He came with a loud grunt, cum shooting out of his tip and onto his shirt and surrounding bed sheets. Flustered, hot, sticky and utterly satisfied, George and Dream stayed quiet for a few minutes afterwards. They both listened to each others strained breathes as they rode out their high. 

Not long after, Dream heard light snores coming from George's end of the line. He smiled softly to himself as he sat up and looked at the mess around him. "Rest well." He mumbled quietly before hanging up the phone. Dream wouldn't let his thoughts ruin his one moment of bliss that came out of today, wouldn't let himself worry about what tomorrow would bring. He busied himself with cleaning himself up and getting new sheets before climbing into bed. 

_'Huh, baby'_ He thought. _'I like the sound of that.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed :)


End file.
